


Желание

by Iris_kella



Series: Визиты [6]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А если бы Люций частично попался на уловку Фулгрима и ввязался бы с ним в поединок — пусть только в тренировочный?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

— Нет! — закричал Эйдолон.

Но Люций уже понял, что он напрасно тратит дыхание.*

Путь лорда-командора не был путём славы с самого начала, и закончился он ожидаемо: Фулгрим не дал ему возможности защититься. Один взмах Анафема — и голова, описав небольшую дугу, плюхнулась на пол. Люций моргнул, отметив про себя: «Так тебе и надо». В другое время он не удержался бы от того, чтобы пнуть её, но сейчас, переводя взгляд с неё на обезглавленное тело, он не чувствовал ничего: ни торжества, ни удовлетворения, ни даже злорадства… Это пугало.

Иногда ему казалось, что все чувства у него атрофировались.

С каждым разом Люцию становилось сложнее ощущать что-либо. Создавалось впечатление, что каждое новое ощущение отпечатывалось в нём, поселялось до тех пор, пока его не вытесняло другое — более интенсивное. И он, чтобы ощутить остроту своего бытия, жаждал новых побед — ещё более великих, чем предыдущие.

И, кажется, он только что понял, какой может стать его следующая цель.

Наблюдая за движениями своего примарха, он сделал одновременно и ужаснувший и восхитивший его вывод: Фулгрим сражался красиво. Точно. Все его движения были выверенными, все шаги — идеальными, ни один элемент брони, созданной лучшими умельцами Марса, не подводил его… И всё же мечник понял: если бы на месте Эйдоллона был он, Люций, он бы мог убить примарха. Мог бы победить бога.

***

Проведя ещё какое-то время в своей каюте, Люций всё-таки решился. Прихватив мечи, он отправился в зал, в котором — он точно это знал — должен был сейчас тренироваться Фулгрим. Остановившись в дверях, он привычно окинул взглядом помещение. Если раньше убранство тренировочного зала Детей Императора казалось пышным, вызывая ухмылки других легионов, то сейчас это слово уже не подходило. Вычурность царила там. Вычурность и великолепие.

Тяжёлые драпировки портьер на стенах, ковры — пурпур и золото, хрусталь светильников и бесконечные зеркальные отражения в листах полированного серебра, скрывавших внутреннюю обшивку, — всё это больше подходило бальному залу, чем месту торжества воинов.

Но тот, кто находился в центре всего этого великолепия, однозначно заставлял забыть о любых несуразностях и несоответствиях. Люций залюбовался примархом. Фулгрим разминался без силовой брони — светлая кожа сияла, обтягивая гладкий рельеф мышц, взмокшие на кончиках волосы, утянутые в высокий хвост, то и дело цеплялись за широкие плечи, а потом лезвиями хлестали воздух во время очередного стремительного разворота. Босой, в лёгких полотняных штанах, Фулгрим всё равно выделялся на фоне Детей Императора — подобно жемчужине, по недоразумению закатившейся в коробку со стеклянными бусинами. Высокий, стройный, гибкий и неимоверно сильный, он внушал не только восхищение, но и уважение. Никто, даже самые заклятые враги, не обманулись бы, глядя на эти тонкие, напоминавшие Эльдар, черты лица, на пальцы, которые, казалось, были созданы, чтобы играть на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте, а не держать тяжёлый меч. Фулгрим был силой, с которой готовы были считаться самые могущественные существа вселенной. Но — Люций сглотнул — примарх не был непобедим, и сейчас у него был шанс…

Фулгрим управлялся с мечом мастерски.

Лучше всех. 

Но не лучше него.

Мечник улыбнулся: «Что ж, приключение начинается». Он тряхнул волосами и шагнул к примарху.

— Позволено ли мне будет отметить, — сказал он, — то, с каким мастерством вы отрубили голову лорда-камандора Эйдоллона?

— Позволено, — Фулгрим с любопытством окинул взглядом Люция. — Ты что-то не договариваешь, я чувствую. Слушаю тебя.

Люций заколебался. Сказать сейчас — и шага назад уже не будет. Примарх не забывает ничего. Куда завёдёт эта тропа — неизвестно. Но он хотел, безумно хотел ступить на неё. Что-то изнутри толкало его, шептало, что именно здесь и сейчас он совершает свой окончательный выбор. И что выбор этот отразится на всей его дальнейшей жизни. 

— Я хотел сказать, что это можно было выполнить… изящнее. 

Он рассчитал верно. Никакое другое слово так не задело бы Фулгрима. Губы примарха сжались в тонкую линию, а тёмно-фиолетовые глаза буквально впились в его собственные.

— Изящнее… — повторил Фулгрим. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, стиснувшись на рукояти меча.

Люций сглотнул, не в силах моргнуть или отвести взгляд: 

— Именно. Если вы захотите, я мог бы показать, как именно можно было изменить ваши движения.

— Показать… — Казалось, Фулгрим пока что не нашёлся, как именно ответить наглецу, но твёрдо намеревался сделать это. — Все вон, — он не повысил голоса, но зал опустел в считанные мгновения. — Парные мечи, — кивнул Фулгрим на руки Люция, — отличное оружие.

— Я занимался с ними веками, — заметил тот.

— Что ж, возможно, тебе есть чему поучить меня, — Фулгрим улыбнулся.

В единый миг Люций понял — он попался. Обезглавливание Эйдоллона было спектаклем, ловушкой. И сейчас она захлопнулась, а примарх приготовился играть со своей жертвой. Осознание реальной угрозы когтистой лапой стиснуло сердца мечника. То, к чему он стремился изначально, и в подмётки не годилось тому, что он обрёл. Острая дрожь предвкушения волной пронеслась по его телу. Кончики мечей задрожали в ожидании. 

Примарх благосклонно наблюдал за его преображением.

— О да, — прошептал он,— я смогу показать тебе столь многое.

И без предупреждения напал. 

Фулгрим бился яростно: удар следовал за ударом, тяжёлый меч пушинкой летал в его руках, обрушиваясь на клинки Люция и сокрушая его защиту. И пускай он видел и понимал логику действий своего повелителя, понимания этого хватало лишь на то, чтобы не быть убитым в единый миг, не более того. Мощь и скорость атак просто не оставляли ни единого шанса. Люций понял — если он будет играть по правилам Фулгрима, он проиграет. Ему срочно нужно было навязать собственные правила. И он начал уходить, вынуждая примарха следовать за собой. Кружил по залу, вроде бы отступая и возвращаясь на прежние позиции, не пытаясь сдержать или перенаправить хоть один из обрушивающихся на него ударов, предпочитая ускользать от них. В конце концов, доля миллиметра — это всё, что было ему нужно. Он берёг силы, тратя всё внимание на то, чтобы разглядеть брешь в защите противника, отлично понимая, что второго удара, как и второго шанса, у него не будет. 

С каждой минутой атаки Фулгрима становились всё яростнее. Бешеный блеск ставших чёрными глаз сменился невообразимой пустотой и какой-то отрешённостью, словно эта дикая пляска втянула примарха в транс. В какой-то миг Люций почувствовал — вот. Сейчас примарх не контролирует себя. Сейчас именно он, Люций, ведёт поединок, и именно он может убить примарха, а не тот — его. Пора было заканчивать. В который раз извернувшись, Люций оказался за спиной примарха, предсказывая следующее его движение и направляя мечи точно туда, куда хотел, и когда Фулгрим довернулся, оказалось, что один клинок упирается ему в кадык, а второй направлен в грудь. Фулгрим замер, глядя в глаза Люция. 

— Ну? — спросил он. 

Люций молчал. Только что он сделал то, чего до него не делал никто. Он держал в своих руках жизнь Фулгрима, давая понять, что он сильнее. И что делать дальше, он не знал. 

«Доигрался или не доигрался?»

Фулгрим поднял правую руку, отводя клинок от собственной шеи, слегка повернулся и шагнул вперёд, позволяя второму мечу рассечь кожу. Люций заворожёно наблюдал, как клинок с лёгкостью вспарывает плоть, как из разреза выступают первые красные капли и масляно расплываются по лезвию. Фулгрим приблизился ещё. Не пытаясь уклониться или изменить направление и позволяя лезвию скользить вдоль рёбер.

— Что ж. Ты победил меня, — произнёс он. — Брось. 

Повинуясь этому голосу, Люций разжал пальцы, услышав, как меч со звоном падает на ковёр. Фулгрим задумчиво провёл пальцами по ране.

— Жжёт, — сообщил он. — Но, думаю, ты и сам знаешь. — И этой же рукой он провёл по исполосованному сегодня лбу Люция — вдоль разрезов, которые тот оставил на своём челе в честь него. 

— Это была особая боль, — усмехнулся Люций, вспоминая тот раж и экстаз, в котором пребывал, когда чертил на себе эти линии.

— Да, я заметил. — Примарх перемазанной в крови ладонью провёл по его лицу: лоб, переносица, нос, губы… и Люций, внезапно даже для себя самого, приоткрыл рот. Глаза Фулгрима удивлённо расширились. Мечник, шалея от собственной наглости, ухватил примарха за кисть свободной рукой и удержал его руку на месте. Поочерёдно он облизывал пальцы, фаланга за фалангой, тщательно собирая с них смешавшуюся кровь — свою и своего примарха. При этом он не отрывал взгляд от лица Фулгрима. Тот облизнул губы, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Второй рукой Люций потянулся к висевшему на поясе кинжалу и вложил его в ладонь примарха. Фулгрим понял.

Он поднял руку и нанёс Люцию рану, симметричную той, что осталась от его меча. Люций вздрогнул от внезапно прошившего его наслаждения. Он чувствовал, как волокно за волокном кинжал вспарывает плоть. Ему безумно хотелось податься вперёд и насадиться на лезвие, чтобы ощутить, как оно погружается в него по самую рукоять. Не сдержавшись, он застонал. Фулгрим, словно только и ждал этого сигнала, отбросил клинок и потянул его на себя, разрывая на нём рубаху. Так, чтобы их раны соприкоснулись. Словно жадные голодные рты, края разрезов льнули друг к другу, соединяясь в противоестественном поцелуе. И то, что они, благодаря ускоренной регенерации, постоянно пытались затянуться, а то и срастись, только обостряло происходящее.

— Что ж, — проговорил Фулгрим, ещё плотнее прижимая Люция к себе. — Ты показал мне кое-что. Теперь позволь мне показать кое-что тебе. 

Шевельнув рукой и вынудив отпустить её, он огладил контур лица мечника и наконец сомкнул пальцы на его горле.

Не отрывая взгляда, Люций кивнул, инстинктивно проверяя прочность захвата. Пальцы примарха сомкнулись крепче, вынуждая сердца Люция биться сильнее, чтобы протолкнуть кровь по пережатым сосудам. Второй рукой он потянулся к застёжке бриджей мечника.

— Всё, что скажет мой Лорд, — прохрипел Люций, наслаждаясь тем, как мир на периферии зрения начинает терять краски.

— Внезапно проснувшаяся покорность, — усмехнулся примарх.— С чего бы? 

Без мечей Люций чувствовал себя обнажённым. А в объятиях своего повелителя — точно понимал, кто из них двоих сила. И если только… если только Фулгриму будет угодно свернуть ему шею, на этом и закончится его существование. Но как закончится! Люций поднял руки, впиваясь пальцами в плечи примарха и чувствуя, как от нехватки кислорода они начинают неметь. Фулгрим шагнул вперёд, одновременно ставя ему подножку, и осторожно опустил Люция на устланный коврами пол.

Обзор неумолимо сжимался, но Люций, широко открыв глаза, изо всех сил вглядывался в идеальное лицо Фулгрима, пытаясь впитать взглядом каждую его чёрточку. Если уж ему суждено уйти в небытие, именно этот способ представлялся ему одним из наиболее желанных. 

Но Фулгрим не спешил убивать. Он разжал хватку и, проведя рукой по груди Люция, погрузил пальцы в рану, начав двигать ими так, словно пытался что-то нащупать. Каждое движение причиняло одновременно и боль и острейшее из удовольствий, испытанных до этого Люцием. Каждое прикосновение воспринималось как жар, разбегающийся по всему телу — до самых кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Так, что их хотелось непрестанно сжимать и разжимать, чувствуя каждую капельку переполнявшей его энергии, что Люций и делал, впиваясь в покрытую мелкой испариной кожу примарха. Пальцы слегка скользили, отчего движения получались смазанными, а кожа под ними казалась ещё более гладкой, чем была. 

Время от времени Фулгрим убирал пальцы из раны и чертил на его коже узоры. Вначале он обвёл разрезы на лбу — уже сросшиеся края ран, нанесённых рукой первого мечника самому себе, отвечали им лёгкой пульсацией. Потом опустился ниже… И Люций понял: вот! Узор, которому предстоит оплести его тело. Каждой клеточкой он запоминал эти движения: где проходил палец, как касался. В будущем всё это будет означать глубину проникновения лезвия. Каждое прикосновение примарха он отметит клинком — вражеским или своим. Фулгрим нетерпеливо шевельнулся, заставляя руку Люция переместиться на нанесённую им самим рану. Осторожно Люций ощупал это несовершенство на теле примарха. Края были ровными и расходились в стороны при малейшем нажатии. А погрузив палец глубже, можно было дойти до кости. В ответ на очередное прикосновение к собственной ране Люций резко двинул рукой, царапнув ногтем по чему-то твёрдому, — и увидел, как глаза Фулгрима закатились. По нависшему над ним телу прокатилась дрожь. А потом Фулгрим изо всех сил впился в его губы. Это не было поцелуем. Словно дикий зверь, Фулгрим кусал его, до крови раздирая губы, потом зализывал место укуса, потом снова кусал. И мечник отвечал ему, старательно копируя его движения. Их кровь, как до этого в ранах, смешалась. Люцию казалось, что он припадает не к губам Фулгрима, а к чаше с вином — настолько сладкой, терпкой и пьянящей была кровь его примарха. 

Фулгрим нетерпеливо толкнул ногу Люция в сторону, вынуждая согнуть её в колене, и тут же скользкими от его собственной крови пальцами надавил на сфинктер. Это было неожиданно, остро, обжигающе, и на теле мечника появилась ещё одна точка, рассылавшая по телу круги удовольствия. Они сталкивались с теми, что шли от раны, расплёскиваясь по самым дальним закоулкам, а Фулгрим синхронно ласкал его — другого определения происходящему просто не было — изнутри и снаружи. На несколько мгновений Люций бездумно откинулся, позволяя своему повелителю делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Потом, словно опомнившись, изогнулся навстречу идеальному телу, стремясь увеличить контакт кожи с кожей. Широко распахнув глаза, он вглядывался в потолок, любуясь собственным отражением и тем, как сплетённые тела выделяются на тёмно-вишнёвом ковре, и даже почти позавидовал случайным зрителям — точнее позавидовал бы, если бы сам не был прямым участником разыгрывающегося действа. Впрочем, беглый осмотр подсказал, что свидетелей происходящему не было. А жаль. Величайшая честь и высочайшая награда — быть отмеченным исключительным вниманием примарха. А в том, что внимание было исключительным, Люций был уверен. Ни Юлий, ни Марий не удержали бы подобное в секрете, изо всех сил пытаясь доказать себе самим и окружающим, что именно они имеют для примарха значение.

— О чём задумался? — несколько ядовито поинтересовался Фулгрим, и Люций поспешно перевёл взгляд с отражения на лицо примарха, фокусируясь на тёмных — во всю радужку — зрачках.

— О вас, — почти не соврал он, — мой…

— Нет уж, — голос примарха понизился до опасного шипения. — Это ты — мой! — С этими словами он заставил Люция обхватить себя ногами за бёдра и одним плавным движением вошёл в него.

«Кровь — отличная смазка», — отстранённо подумал Люций, открываясь движению Фулгрима. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, к чему всё идёт. В конце концов, в Астартес он пришёл взрослым мужчиной. Но долгие годы — да нет, пожалуй, столетия — он не задумывался об этой стороне жизни. Да и никто из них. Вплоть до того момента, когда они попали в храм лаэран. Там словно глаза у них открылись на весь мир, на их положение в мире, на то, что за войной они забывают обо всех остальных возможных наслаждениях. И на этот раз Люций намеревался следовать своим желаниям, тем более, что вёл его по этой тропе тот единственный, за кем он готов был пойти до самого конца.

Это было... да не с чем было Люцию сравнивать. В бытность обычным человеком он мужчинами не интересовался, а когда стал Астартес — не интересовался и сексом. Сейчас же он яростно подавался навстречу толчкам Фулгрима, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу и ловя сбивающееся дыхание, и стремясь, нет — желая продлить это состояние как можно дольше. Но новизна ощущений дала о себе знать. Желание, помноженное на исступлённые движения, вышло на свой пик всего через несколько минут: тяжёлый узел, завязавшийся в животе, взорвался, расплавленным металлом растекаясь по телу. 

Люций из последних сил пытался противостоять накатившей слабости, полностью отдаваясь на милость победителя, который не собирался останавливаться. Фулгрим почувствовал это и сменил позу, подхватив его под колени и прижав его ноги к собственным бокам. Теперь каждое движение примарха отзывалось болью — не менее острой и горячей, чем предыдущее удовольствие. Эта боль заставляла его непроизвольно сжиматься, даря Фулгриму ещё большее наслаждение. И осознание того, что именно он сейчас в какой-то мере владеет примархом, затопило Люция чувством ни с чем не сравнимого удовлетворения и самолюбования.

Отражение, плясавшее на потолке в преломляемом хрусталём свете, тем не менее скрупулёзно воспроизводило происходившее в зале: и перекат литых мышц, и белую кожу, и бисеринки пота, покрывавшие слившиеся в экстазе богоподобные тела. Люций вздрогнул, когда Фулгрим, запрокинув голову, встретился взглядом с его отражением, но оторваться от его глаз был не в силах, словно из глубины на него смотрел не только сам примарх, но и ещё кто-то, намного более древний и сильный. Смотрел — и одобрительно кивал в такт происходящему.

Следующее движение примарха отозвалось в теле мечника новой жаркой волной, даря, нет — требуя ответных действий, и вынуждая его снова двигаться навстречу сотрясающим его тело толчкам — всё быстрее и быстрее. Казалось, он ослеп, а мир — провалился, укрывшись за рвано стучащим в висках пульсом… И когда Фулгрим замер, выплёскиваясь в него, Люций кончил второй раз, повторно забрызгивая горячим свой живот и живот своего примарха.

В чувство Люция привёл тихий самодовольный смешок. Тряхнув головой, он сосредоточился на лице повелителя.

— Мой Лорд… 

Ему хотелось сказать столь многое, но слова разбегались, не желая складываться в связные предложения. Когда он шёл в зал, он не знал, что его ждёт подобное приключение. А теперь боялся, что оно закончилось. 

Фулгрим облизнул губы и неожиданно широко улыбнулся:

— Думаю, нам следует продолжить тренировки. Как можно чаще.

**Author's Note:**

> * Примархи, «Расколотое отражение» — Грэм Макнилл


End file.
